dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Two (TV Series)
Earth Two is a TV series based on the DC universe of the same name. Cast Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Jay Garrick/Flash Nolan North as Clark Kent/Superman, Alan Scott/Green Lantern Kirk Thornton as Thomas Wayne/Batman Tara Strong as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl Dee Bradley Baker as Al Pratt/The Atom Michael Kevin Richardson as Joker Episodes Season 1 #'Heroes Fall: '''Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman are fighting off aliens from Apokolips, Wonder Woman takes on the Apokoliptian soldiers while Superman fights their leader Kalibak. Meanwhile Batman is in their space ship, he manages to make it blow up, killing him. Wonder Woman defeats most of the soldiers but succumbs to her injuries. Kalibak then stabs Superman with his weapon, Superman flies up and throws Kalibak in to the sun. When he flies back to Earth he falls to the ground, dead. #'Fast as a Flash: 'A man named Jay Garrick wins a card game against Hermes who grants him super speed. He returns to Earth and tests his abilities. After using his powers to mess with some people he hears the news that Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman have died, this makes him realize he needs to use his powers for good. He creates a costume based on Hermes and goes out to fight crime. #'The Colour of Money: 'A man named Alan Scott is on a train with his boyfriend Sam Zhao when the train crashes. Alan wakes up, calling for Sam when a green glow comes to him, the glow introduces itself as the green, it also informs him that Sam perished in the train accident. The green then tells Alan that there is a good side to this, the green has chosen Alan as its new host, he will be a green lantern in the darkness, Alan accepts and he becomes a new hero, the Green Lantern. Meanwhile, a grey hand bursts out of the ground before clenching its hand in to a fist. #'Born on a Monday Part I: 'A woman named Hawkgirl finds out about new people with superpowers showing up, she also finds out they have been named "New Wonders." Hawkgirl, being a new wonder herself, posts an ad online inviting New Wonders to a meeting, some make fun of her but two people actually show up, Alan and Jay. When they ask why she wants them she reveals that she is putting together a new team of superheroes, Jay calls her crazy and says he won't join but Alan says he will. When they leave they are attacked by Solomon Grundy, who is looking for the green. Alan then suits up and fights Grundy, Hawkgirl following after, Jay comes back for his coat but decides to help out. Jay and Hawkgirl are knocked out, leaving only Grundy and Alan #'Born on a Monday Part II: 'Alan is about to fight Grundy when a giant hand comes down and grabs Grundy before throwing him away. Hawkgirl then wakes up and reveals that she knows the man, Al Pratt AKA The Atom. Aperantly he was exposed to radiation and he can now grow and shrink because of it. When the two start arguing Alan points out there's no time since Grundy just woke up. The Atom then wakes up Jay who helps out in the fight. Alan grabs Grundy and launches him in to space where he won't hurt anyone anymore. Alan then asks if they want to join the team, The Atom agrees but Jay still doesn't, saying he almost died three times that day and that he doesn't think he's cut out to be a hero, he then leaves his helmet behind and walks away. #'Welcome to Gotham: 'The New Wonders find out that there is a new Batman in Gotham and they go there to recruit him. After sreaching for a while they realize the search is going nowhere, Al is then attacked by a mugger when Batman shows up and knocks him out. He tells Batman about their team and asks if he wants to join but he just stairs at Al for a while before saying no and grappling away. Al tells the rest what happened and Hawkgirl says they're not leaving until he agrees to be on the team. The next night there is a bank robbery and the team shows up to help Batman, this time when they ask him to join he stairs again before realizing they won't leave him alone until he says yes, so he agrees before telling them to get out of Gotham. #'Thomas was Alone: 'Batman goes home where he takes off his mask revealing him to be Thomas Wayne, he then has a flashback where it turns out he faked his own death to protect Bruce. He then began to investigate the man who tried to kill him, he also immediately knows who Batman is when he shows up. Thomas then starts taking drugs that give him super human abilities and he starts taking down the men who killed his wife and tried to kill him. After a few more years he meets his son who is shocked at his father and claims he is not the man he knew. When Bruce dies Thomas decides to become the new Batman, in memory of his son. #'Laughter in Slaughter: 'A series of murders show up in Gotham so Thomas calls in Alan, Al, and Hawkgirl. Alan examines the bodies and can't believe it, it seems they where killed by the Joker, Thomas calls him crazy since the Joker died five years ago. It then cuts to a party where someone finds a present, the present then blows up and everyone starts laughing, one person tries to escape but someone puts their foot on his head before shooting him, the man's face is then revealed and he does appear to be the Joker. Thomas and the rest then show up but the Joker uses a smoke bomb to escape. The smoke and gas clears and everyone seems to be dead. It then shows Thomas using a computer and he realizes something odd, the Joker was very old when he was last seen and now he doesn't look a day over twenty. #'New Horrors Part I: '''The Joker kills twenty people in just one week, so the police start working over time to catch him. Commissioner James Gordon even works with the new Batman, who he doesn't care for. Joker even tries to recreate old villains, he recreates Two-Face by burning half on an actor named Paul Slane's face off, he breaks out an Arkham inmate who believes himself to be Jervis Tetch, he even hires an assassin before shooting his eye out, just to make him more like Deathstroke. After Joker does all this, the New Wonders finally manage to track down Joker but when they get there they are ambushed by Joker and his New Horrors, as he calls them. They try to fight them but they are beaten by them and are captured. Category:TV Series Category:Animated